Terenas Menethil II
King Terenas Menethil II was the devout and benevolent ruler of Lordaeron, leader of the Alliance of Lordaeron, and one of the most powerful rulers since the breaking of Arathor. Background Terenas Menethil II was born in court of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, one of the strongest human nations, as member of the royal Menethil family which had ruled the kingdom for generations. Terenas grew up to become a wise and just ruler, who was greatly loved by his people. His long years of reign saw peace and brought prosperity for Lordaeron, but all this changed with the outset of the Second War. The Second War After the First War, refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrived on the shores of Lordaeron, giving warnings of the orcs and the invasion that was to come. Terenas called delegates from neighboring nations, and, after hearing the horror stories from Anduin Lothar and his people, they agreed to forge the Alliance of Lordaeron. Terenas led the forces of Lordaeron in valiant battle against the onslaught of Horde. The Second War was taxing upon the Alliance and all in it. But in the end, their sacrifices were not in vain, and the Alliance won through, decimating the Horde and rounding up the surviving orcs into concentration camps, headed by Aedelas Blackmoore. The orc Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer was kept as the personal prisoner of Terenas, but he eventually escaped captivity and fled into hiding. Beyond the Dark Portal Despite the end of the Second War, peace did not last long. When the troubles began, Terenas immediately decreed, in conjunction with Varian Wrynn, who had assumed his rightful place on the throne of Azeroth, that their best people should travel to Draenor to retrieve the artifacts stolen by the Shadow Moon Clan. Day of the Dragon Some years later, the matter of what to do with Kingdom Alterac came up. Lord Prestor, who appeared to be a relative to the late Lord Perenolde, and Terenas began to arrange a marriage for Prestor to his young daughter, Calia, and Prestor was endorsed by most Alliance nations as the new king of Alterac, solving everyone’s, but particularly Terenas’, political nightmare. This plan was scrapped, though, when Prestor suddenly disappeared. The Reign of Chaos As time wore on, Terenas grew more and more infirm, and he struggled to hold together the collapsing Alliance, despite all his pleas with the dissident nations, Gilneas, Stromgarde and Quel'Thalas. His son, Arthas, became the prized protégé of Uther Lightbringer, and a Paladin of the Silver Hand. As the troubles began with the orcish uprisings through Arathi, as well as the Plague spreading from the North, many of the Alliance representatives, especially the ones from Dalaran, were pleading for a quarantine. But Terenas refused, saying that the people of Lordaeron had suffered enough. The mysterious prophet unexpectedly materialized during a council of the Alliance, and he pleaded with Terenas to make haste to Kalimdor or all would be lost. Terenas, however, paid no heed, thinking him little more than a madman. It was here that King Terenas sealed his fate. Terenas heard of Arthas' strange behavior, especially his excursion to Northrend and destruction of Stratholme, and he immediately ordered the troops recalled. But still, no word was heard for some time. Murder and burial Finally, Prince Arthas returned, victorious over the evil he had faced in Northrend. All of Lordaeron Capital rejoiced in festival, celebrating the long-awaited return of their heroic Prince. But something was amiss. As he knelt before his father, a dark voice flooded the thoughts of Arthas, and he rose up, drew his sword, and approached the throne, taking his father by the throat, and driving the dark runeblade, Frostmourne, through his heart. Thus did Terenas, King of Lordaeron in the Second War, die at the hands of his own son. Terenas' ashes were kept in a magical urn, guarded by Uther the Lightbringer himself. Arthas, desiring the urn for his own ends, slew the great paladin, and discarded his father's ashes. The king's remains were recovered and interred reverently, behind the throne room of Lordaeron: :Here lies King Terenas Menethil II -- Last True King of Lordaeron. :''Great were his deeds -- long was his reign -- unthinkable was his death. :"May the Father lie blameless for the deeds of the son. May the bloodied crown stay lost and forgotten." It is unknown who interred the remains, though speculation would point to Forsaken who still feel some residual loyalty to Lordaeron. Trivia King Terenas' crown has virtually the same appearance as the Undead Crown from Diablo. Quotes *"Noble countrymen, evil is upon us. Darkness has befallen our shores. Rise and slay thy enemies… strike, strike so others shall live. The meek shall not fade into the night… live my brethren, live."http://www.battle.net/war3/maps/war3xbonusmaps8.shtml *"A people cannot survive because it can gather in a city - a city survives because it is where the people gather." *"I will not institute quarantine without proof of your claims, Ambassador. The people of Lordaeron have suffered enough without becoming prisoners in their own lands." -Warcraft III *"I don't know who you are or what you believe, but this is not the time for rambling prophets!" -to Medivh, Warcraft III Category:Deceased Category:Lore Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Major Characters